Trials of Isis
by MysteriousWriting
Summary: A special delivery will help the chosen magicians in their quest to beat the Trials of Isis, but when another group has been chosen, chaos begins erupting from the first group. They need to find a way to bring down these students, but with their magic weakened without hosts, they only have one choice. Sacrifice.


Chapter One

Translocation

I walked carefully to the black cab that was parked in the street a few yards in front of me. I cocked my head to the left and right various times to see if anyone was around that shouldn't be. I clutched my bag in my arms as I approached the running vehicle. Sweat was running down my brow, as I was a mere footstep away from the car.

I knocked on the window and waited for it to roll down. I was greeted by a small, pale man with a small, grey beard that seemed to not get the grooming it desperately needed.

"Hello," the man said, greeting me with a deep, strong Scottish accent, "what can I do you for?"

"Is this the cab for Caesar Charming?" I asked, stuttering a bit, not even trying to hide my American styled voice.

"An American lad are ya'? Hmm, well yes, this be the cab you called for? I reckon you'll be headin' towards Liverpool Prep?"

"Y-yes." I said stuttering again, before getting into the car. The ride was short and simple. We passed a lot of greenery on the way, something I was used to after living in Big Bear, California.

About halfway through the trip the man driving began asking questions about myself. Some simple things like my grade and age, but some awkward questions like my hair products and what I packed. I just told him some generic things, not trying to get too comfortable with this man.

The more questions this man asked, the more nervous I got. I began clutching my bag again, my grip very tight, so much so that not even a falcon could pull it away from me.

I guess the man took notice of this in the mirror because he asked why I was clenching it.

"Oh, just nerves," I admitted to him, "you know, new school, new year. It's all, exciting." That part I lied about. The truth was, I was carrying some very special cargo that I had to specially deliver to Anubis House.

I was staying in the Isis House, but Anubis was my neighboring house, and with this cargo, there is a chance that I might get transferred.

I originally requested Anubis, but my father stayed in Isis House during his years at the school and said it would become a new tradition. Eventually, my kids would stay there too.

No, I would never send my kids off to some foreign country where they know no one and have the chance of being harassed for being American. Besides, how could I have kids? Males cannot have children, especially when sleeping with other males.

I had a boyfriend. Carlos Martinez, we were dating for six months, and my feelings for him were strong, but they were not mutual. After about a week after I told him I was going to school in Liverpool, I caught him cheating on my with a girl named Lucia, whom I used to consider my best friend.

High school, it was all about drama, and with everything that happened in the past few months, I do not think I could handle anything else. But who knew what could await me at the Isis House.

~O~

I arrived at the school just before nightfall. Students were sitting on the greenery staring at the sunset. I saw many couples holding hands and kissing, this made my heart sink. I knew he cheated on me, but I was starting to miss Carlos. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and punched in his number, but did nothing.

I sat there for a few minutes, waiting to call, but losing the courage. More time would have gone on if the Scottish man did not tell me that we were here.

"Oh," I said aloud, pressing the end button and shoving the phone in my pocket, "how much do I owe you?"

He shook his head and said, "It's on the house. I pick up students like you all the time, but you are the first one not to request a new driver because I _creeped them out. _Well, have fun at school. I enjoyed my time here."

He enjoyed his time here? That man was at least my grandfather's age, has this school really been open that long? I shrugged it off and turned around, starting my way towards Isis House.

"Now where are you Isis House?" I whispered to myself, overwhelmed by all the buildings that were around.

Clearly I whispered quite loud, because a student who appeared to be my age stood in front of me and said at an accelerated pace that he knew where Isis House was and to follow him.

I usually would hesitate to follow someone, considering the last two times I did this, I ended up in someone's warehouse, but something told me I could trust him, after all, he is a student here. But I still clenched my bag, it helps calm me down.

When we reached what I assumed to be the halfway point the kid stopped me and asked why I was in Isis House and not Anubis. He explained to me that Isis was overstocked and that Anubis had an empty bedroom for the guys.

"I'll request a switch then," I said to him, getting lost in his blue eyes.

"Okay then," he said smiling, showing his perfectly white teeth and running his fingers through his pampadoured, blonde hair. I couldn't help but bite down on my teeth and his expression changed when he noticed.

"You hungry?" he said aloud, "there is food in the dining hall. We'll head there first." I followed before stopping a few seconds later.

"I just noticed your British accent!' I said aloud, not even realizing how stupid it made me look. After a few seconds passed I face palmed my self, my hand covering the few freckles that decorated my face.

Instead of the rude response I expected, I got a chuckle from him. "And I'm just realizing you're a ginger," he replied jokingly, almost like he was trying to make things less awkward. "You remind me of myself from when I first transferred here. We might be good friends."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and smiled. We made our way to the dining hall, which was my first mistake at this new school.

CHAPTER TWO

The Inward Explosion


End file.
